eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Crno i belo
|year = 2012 |semiplace = 9th |semipoints = 53 |position = 13th |points = 71 |previous = Rusinka |next = Pred da se razdeni }} Crno i belo was the Macedonian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2012 in Baku performed in Kaliopi. It qualified from the second semi final in 9th place - the first Macedonian entry to do so since 2007. In the final, it performed 22nd following Malta and preceding Ireland. At the close of voting, it finished in 13th place with 71 points. Lyrics |-| Macedonian= Vo oči sega gledaj me Ne sum gubitnik ti znaj Ne se predavam do kraj Nema ragjanje bez paǵanje Otvori duša priznaj mi Što sme sega, jas i ti Pola moe vo tebe A pola tvoe spie vo mene Ajde sega gušni me, do nebo digni me Crno i belo e sè Edna vistina i edna laga Iako zaedno sme Jas biram srekja, ti biraš taga Crno i belo e sè Dobro i lošo ništo ne gi deli Daj sega nasmevni se Denot me vodi vo nokji beli Vo oči sega gledaj me Tamu ti kje najdeš sè Ajde predaj se do kraj Za novo raǵanje, so mene Otvori duša priznaj mi Što sme sega jas i ti Pola moe vo tebe A pola tvoe spie vo mene Ajde sega gušni me, do nebo digni me Crno i belo e sè Edna vistina i edna laga Iako zaedno sme Jas biram srekja, ti biraš taga Crno i belo e sè Dobro i lošo ništo ne gi deli Daj sega nasmevni se Denot me vodi vo nokji beli Crno i belo e sè Edna vistina i edna laga Iako zaedno sme Jas biram srekja, ti biraš taga Crno i belo e sè Dobro i lošo ništo ne gi deli Daj sega nasmevni se Denot me vodi vo nokji beli Crno i belo e sè |-| Translation= Look into my eyes now I’m not a loser you know I don’t give in until the end There is no birth without falling Open your soul and admit to me What we are now, you and me Half of me is in you And half of you sleeps in me Come on and embrace me, raise me to heaven Everything is black and white One truth and one lie And when we are together I choose happiness, you choose sorrow Everything is black and white Nothing separates good and bad Give me a smile The day is leading me to white nights Look into my eyes now You will find everything there Come on and give yourself to the end For a new rebirth, with me Open your soul and admit to me What we are now, you and me Half of me is in you And half of you sleeps in me Come on and embrace me, raise me to heaven Everything is black and white One truth and one lie And when we are together I choose happiness, you choose sorrow Everything is black and white Nothing separates good and bad Give me a smile The day is leading me to white nights Everything is black and white One truth and one lie And when we are together I choose happiness, you choose sorrow Everything is black and white Nothing separates good and bad Give me a smile The day is leading me to white nights Everything is black and white Videos Category:FYR Macedonia Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2012 Category:21st Century Eurovision